1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digital-photo analyzing apparatus and a computer-readable medium storing a digital-photo analyzing program for visually clearly indicating the correlation relationship between a plurality of shooting parameters related to a shooting condition of a digital photo so as to allow viscerally and objectively evaluating and analyzing the shooting condition and the artistic quality of the digital photo.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a digital single-lens reflex camera or similar camera, which can set detailed values related to various shooting conditions as shooting condition parameters, has become popular. Accordingly, there is a growing need that a photographer wants to specify the values of the shooting condition for the digital single-lens reflex camera by manual setting so as to take an artistically expressed digital photo or a digital photo emphasizing the characteristic of a photographic subject. However, the shooting condition parameters include a plurality of parameters such as a diaphragm value, a shutter speed, and an ISO sensitivity. Therefore, a problem has arisen in that the photographer cannot easily and intuitively understand the effects of these values on the quality of the digital photo.
The photographer has to analyze the correlation relationship between the digital photo and the shooting condition parameters to learn the influence of the shooting condition parameters on the digital photo. However, especially in the case where the photographer is a beginner, it has been extremely difficult to understand the correlation relationship with many shooting parameters such as a shutter speed, a diaphragm value, an ISO sensitivity, a camera model, a lens type, a shooting date and time, and a shooting location, which are described together with the photograph shot by a professional photographer based on these parameters. It has been impossible to easily improve their shooting techniques by manual setting. Accordingly, the beginner photographer has to gain a lot of experiences to learn the shooting technique of an advanced photographer or a professional photographer, and thus has to be coached by a professional photographer or study the shooting technique at a school to coach the shooting technique.
Therefore, a known technique displays a cursor and an appropriate exposure band on a display screen disposed on a digital camera so as to allow facilitating the manual setting of the shooting condition parameters in the digital camera (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-178015).
However, the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-178015 performs shooting while simultaneously confirming the correlation relationship between an exposure value, a diaphragm value, and a shutter speed value on the display screen disposed on the digital camera before shooting. It has been impossible to weigh the quality of the digital photo as the shooting result against the EV value, the diaphragm value, the shutter speed value, and the ISO sensitivity at the time of shooting. In particular, it has been impossible to analyze or examine the effect of the ISO sensitivity on the digital photo. Furthermore, it has been impossible to compare a plurality of digital photos with the shooting condition parameters of these digital photos at the same time to analyze the correlation relationships between the qualities of the digital photos and the shooting condition parameters.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a digital-photo analyzing apparatus and a computer-readable medium storing a digital-photo analyzing program for displaying a plot or a thumbnail corresponding to a digital photo in a two-dimensional matrix or a three-dimensional matrix using a shooting condition parameter as a scale, so as to allow the user to easily and intuitively understand the correlation relationship between the digital photo and the shooting condition parameter.